


In a Year or Two

by HalfanHalf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Leo - Freeform, M/M, Nico - Freeform, OC, Piper - Freeform, Will - Freeform, frank - Freeform, hazel - Freeform, percy - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfanHalf/pseuds/HalfanHalf
Summary: A bundle of one-shots put together for everyone's amusement.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 22





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will update this bundle of one-shots

Nico has had nightmares before. Most of them ended in him waking up in tears and screams, all of which came from him. Recently Will Solace had decided he wanted to spend the night in the Hades cabin. Nico had been incredibly nervous he might wake up Will with his screams. No matter how much Nico protested against the idea of them sleeping in the same bed Will reassured him he was ok with the nightmares. He told Nico it would be fine and not to worry about it. That however did not help. That night Nico got ready to go to sleep as he normally would. Then there was a knock at the door of his cabin. No doubt about it, it was the sunshine prince himself. Will let himself in, which Nico was ok with. 

"Hey Neeks," Will said smiling. His radiant expression almost blinded Nico. It always confused him as to how he managed to snag the best man in the world when he did. 

"Hey Will," Nico said. He'd given up on trying to get Will to stop calling him Neeks. "You going to be able to sleep tonight with us so close that long?" Will asked. Nico responded with a hesitant nod. 

Nico got in bed and Will got in after him. They both got comfortable and started just lay there for a few minutes. 

"I'm surprisingly not that tired right now," Will said. 

"Well, we have all night together," 

They both decided that since it was still early they would just talk until one of them was too disorientated to talk anymore. That person happened to be Nico. They talked for what felt like an hour before Nico had a hard time responding to what Will was saying. Which thankfully Will caught on. Will wrapped his arm around Nico and whispered something Nico didn't understand and without realizing it he had rolled over onto Will. 

So, now Nico's head was resting on Will's chest and both of them were ok with that. The warmth spread through Nico's body making him ten times more tired. With that nice sensation of just generally Will's presence, he fell asleep into what he had hoped to gods would be a nice gentle dream. 

But what do the gods know about making peaceful dreams? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

The next thing Nico saw was his friends on the floor of Tartarus. All of them surrounded Nico in a circle. With swords drawn, they glared down at him their empty eyes just made their corpse-like bodies more horrifying to him. With every swing of their blade, harsh words were whispered into Nico's ear filling his head with a migraine that felt like he had been beheaded. The voices switched from Percy to Piper to Annabeth and then to Will. Everyone who had ever cared for or loved him had their eyes staring at him from the abyss. Bianca's image faded into vision more and more with every strike. She looked so angry. That was always the last thing Nico wanted to make Bianca, he wanted her to always be happy. His mother's faded memory was a wisp in the acidic air. He reached out for it but was struck with disappointment every time. It was always floating somewhere in his dreams. Always there and always out of reach from his short grasp. 

This time he was met with the worst type of pain in his dreams. Actual physical pain. He was stabbed in the chest by Percy using Riptide. He felt it and let out a scream he was ninety percent sure was a scream on the outside of this nightmare as well as inside. He felt arms around him as if someone was cradling him in their arms. Nico could feel that warm sensation again. He felt Will with him. 

That's when things took a turn for the worse. Will's body appeared at the mere thought of him. Except now he was a skeleton with eyes ready to either turn to dust or fall out of their sockets. Nico wasn't sure yet. 

"You did this!" Skeleton Will shouted angrily. Nico cried out in pain. Another feeling singed through his arm. In his dream, he saw his right arm cut off clean by none other than his sister herself, Hazel Levesque. 

"You never should have survived down here!" She squealed. 

Nico woke up in pain and dehydrated. He felt strong warm arms wrapped around him holding him close to a warm chest. It kept him from shaking. He was wrapped up with Will. He could still feel his arm and chest throbbing. Nico wanted to lay down and cry in Will's chest, so that's exactly what he did. 

They stayed like this for a while until Will decided to speak up. 

"Are you ok?" Nico let out a whimper which hopefully signaled to Will that he was not ok. "Ok, just relax," Will said which Nico wanted to believe he was kidding. 

How could he relax? Nightmares like that always left him shaken up and made it hard to relax and calm down. With only words, it may be hard to find descriptions of dreams that can hurt both mentally and physically, scary in any way. But Nico didn't get to just read words. He had lived that nightmare and was now cursed to do it over and over again every night. 

"You need to drink something," Will said getting up. He laid Nico down so he was now on his back with his legs straight. 

Will came back with a glass of water that he made Nico drink once he stopped crying. Thanks to Will, Nico's usual hourly sobbing until he calmed down turned into a few minutes of sobbing and the rest was just some simple crying. He managed to drink the whole glass and lay back down with his head on Will's chest. Will had abandoned his shirt after it got wet from Nico's crying. That, Nico, was just fine with. 

Will's skin as warm. 

This was not the last night they spent together. They went back and forth most nights between cabins and comforting each other. Whenever they could they would stay in the Apollo cabin, it was warmer. Whenever they wanted to do more than sleep, they stayed in the Hades Cabin. 


	2. Broken Arm

Nico could barely feel his arm but he wished he couldn't feel it at all. The pain was like if he were on fire, but instead of the pain being all over like it should have been, it was in on a particular spot on his right arm right by the inner elbow. He had tried to shadow travel away from a hoard of monsters that had surrounded him. He apparently hadn't been focused on where he was going to land because he landed on his arm on the edge of a waterfall. His arm was already busted up pretty bad from the monster attack landing that when he fell on the waterfall he rolled over with a scream that sent poison through the ground turning the water black and sending the birds in the trees below to go fly away. He was pushed off the waterfall by the water and he landed on a sharp rock. 

So now he was falling unconscious, probably about to drown. But above him, he saw a tall lady with shining coco skin looming over him with a pitiful expression. She knelt and picked him up, the pressure from the fall must have broken his arm because once his arm wasn't being contained in the water he passed out from a wave of exhaustion and pain. 

The lady spoke. "Poor demigod, I'll protect you," She said. The lady started talking to someone but from what Nico had seen during the fall no one had been around. Nico passed out afterward but wasn't worried. She seemed to be sincere about protecting him from the little bit he could hear. 

His dream was anything but pleasant. Everything he was used to though, Tartarus. He walked through the dark acidic fog that filled the barren field of bones of probably his loved ones. It stung. One body was however not fully bones and ash. Will, it was clear. His stethoscope and green tattered shirt stood out with the red and blue mix of the ground. 

Will's corpse stood up and limped over to Nico's frozen ghostly body. Will took out one of his pens he kept with him. "You did this," Will said "You should never have stayed! Death follows you everywhere!" Nico couldn't focus on what Will was saying. All of the hate and fear swarmed around his head and filled his ears with painful words Nico could only hear in Will's voice. Then Nico felt something stabbing his arm. It spread around one specific joint that felt like lava spreading through his entire arm. His veins felt like how he felt drinking from the river Phlegethon. The fire in his stomach spreading and aching feeling to his right arm. The pain forced him awake. 

As he woke up he jerked upward his hand on his chest checking his breathing. It was quick and short. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. His throat felt dry. He had been screaming in his sleep again. He wiped his eyes noticing they were not as wet as they would normally be. Then he realized he was in a bed. A comfy one. But last he remembered he passed out after falling off a cliff into a river. He most likely landed on hard rocks. So how did he get into a bed? 

He looked around and saw the lady from before he passed out. She was rinsing a tall brown cup and a wooden spoon, her movements careful. "You're awake, good, good," She said. Nico didn't see how it was a good thing he was awake, he was still exhausted and wanted a nap. "Nico Di Angelo, such a nice name," She said pouring something into the cup. "I hope your nightmares weren't too harsh, I put up some herbs around the bed to help you sleep, I've heard lavender works great," She said walking over to Nico with the cup and spoon. "You do not need to worry Nico, I may be a monster but I don't enjoy eating demigods," She sat on the bed next to Nico and put her hand on his forehead. "Your warm, not good, drink this sweetie," She poured a grayish-brown liquid into the spoon and force-fed him. Nico made a sound of disgust and she nodded her head. "I'm always trying to find better ways to help you poor demigods, but I can't find any ambrosia," She got up after placing the cup and spoon on a table next to the bed. 

"Where am I, and who are you?" Nico asked. The lady shook her head. "You're in my cave, completely safe from monsters. My name... you can call me Macy," She said with a delighted tone. Nico took another look around and couldn't find a door. "There isn't one, honey," Macy said as if reading his thoughts. Nico started to worry. "Don't be afraid, there is an easy way out, there's just no door to keep monsters out and to make demigods safe," Macy's words didn't assure him that this cave was safe from monsters. Macy walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. Inside were different types of bandages and other medical supplies. Nico could identify what kind of injuries you would put them on, he'd watched Will use them all dozens of times. Nico started feeling guilty about all of the times he had wanted to get out of the infirmary. He would much rather be there than in an exit-less cave with a possible demigod-eating monster, who might be evil. He wasn't sure if he could trust Macy. 

He tried to get up, and that was his first mistake. Macy rushed over and gently pushed him back on the bed. "You lost a lot of blood, you won't be able to see straight if you start walking around," She sat down next to him and took his right hand and stretched out his arm, sending a tsunami of pain through his veins. His second mistake was trying to retract his arm away from her. 

He let out a slight scream of pain. Macy winced at the sound. "I do hate the sound of pain from demigods," She said whilst taking his hand to stretch his arm out again. She wrapped his arm up silently with a soft white cloth. Will wrapped up broken bones with a long thin slab of stone. They worked great for keeping broken limbs straight, and he always made sure they were round-edged and smooth. It helped keep people comfortable while recovery. "What's his name?" Macy asked. "What?" He had been lost in thought and wasn't expecting her to say anything. "Who are you thinking about?" Macy asked still wrapping his arm. "Someone I know," He answered. She nodded with an understanding expression. 

"You don't have to trust me," She said still focused on wrapping his arm as gently as possible. "You will be able to leave once you can stand," She looked Nico in the eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. "I'm not your hostage?". Macy laughed. "You poor thing, can't tell when someone is being honest." It sounded like she was talking to herself. "I wonder where he'll choose to go," Macy taped something to the ends of the bandage, Nico guessed it was to keep the bandage in place. 

"I just need you to eat something and then you can leave," Macy said. "However it might not be easy to get to your destination," She sat up and went to the kitchen looking room. It was the same room she got the cup and the fire soup. 

"How do I get leave then?" Nico asked. 

"You tell me where you want to go, and a wall will open," She said. "Then you are free to go, but it comes at a price," She finished her sentence with a devious smile. 

"What's the price?" Nico dare ask that. He knew how dangerous a price could get with monsters who claim to not be hostile. 

"It takes your energy to open the wall to wherever you leave," Macy grabbed a muffin from a kitchen cabinet. "You might want to eat this before you leave, it will help you stay awake and alive long enough to get to a safe place," She handed Nico the muffin. 

"So I just eat this and I can leave?" Nico asked that hoping it would be enough. 

"There is a bit of a catch," 

"Of course there is," 

"The bandages keeping you from bleeding out will disappear after you get a few feet away from the cave," She continued. "You will have to be quick if you don't want to die, I wouldn't want to fail on my promise," That got Nico's attention. 

"What promise?" He had made promises before, others have made promises to Nico. Some were broken, others are still stable. 

"I am a secret from the world, there are no myths about me. I take requests from the gods to rescue demigods to keep them from dying. I save the hero's that can't be saved. You strayed far from home, your father seemed to notice, he asked me personally to save you." She was staring at a painting of a window. "I don't leave my cave unless the gods need a hero rescued," Nico felt almost sorry for Macy. She couldn't leave this dingy prison. It was so gray and brown, for someone who likes plain and simple, even this was just sad. 

Nico finished the muffin that was given to him, even though it tasted like dirt, it was magic dirt. He felt energy rush through him. 

"You should get going, the magic will wear off if you're not quick enough." 

Nico stood up and didn't feel dizzy or nauseous like he would with a normal stab wound. He walked over to the window painting Macy was standing by. "Through here, where do you want to go child?" She asked. Nico thought hard. He had been on a quest he was advised not to go on. But he couldn't abandon his quest... could he? 

He quickly remembered what Macy had said about the muffin. It would only last if he went to where he most hoped to be. Nico realized who he been thinking about the entire time he was here. "Will," Nico said aloud. "Good choice," Macy knocked on the wall and it opened up into a bright blue sky framed by trees. 

"Go straight forward and you will end up where you most want to be." Macy looked sad to see another hero leave her cave. Another patient that didn't stick around. 

Nico left the cave and immediately felt heavy. He finally knew what carrying an elephant felt like. He started running and regretted it. His _third_ mistake if you will. He got at least ten maybe fifteen feet before he felt his bandages dissolve into the air. It felt like he was being clawed, stabbed with a sharp rock, and broken all over again, which didn't help. But he could see what he hoped to see most. He saw Will pacing by the archery range. The closer Nico got to camp the more exhausted and in pain he was. It got so excruciatingly difficult to focus on staying awake that he almost passed out then and there, even though he was so close to his destination. 

He got inside the border but he was still a ways away from the archery range. Good thing Will could see, because when he came rushing over Nico had already started to pass out. 

Nico could hear Will's concerned voice. "Nico how are you back?". It was the last thing Nico could hear before everything went silent, which he was ok with. Will's voice endlessly ringing in his ears was like music, in fact, it was his absolute favorite song. 

Nico woke up to a cold metal slab being pressed up against his broken arm. 

"Morning Di Angelo," Will said, he looked mad. He was wrapping up Nico's arm with a soft long cloth. "This is why you shouldn't have gone on that quest." 

Shoot. Nico had forgotten about the fact that Will had already advised against going on the quest that got him his injuries. "Will, I'm sorry." Nico couldn't think straight but he meant those words. "I'm glad, you have a broken arm and a fractured wrist and rib," Will said looking at him. "I will never understand how you survived that fall but I'm glad you did." That got Nico's attention. 

"How did you know about the fall?" Nico asked. 

"Percy had a dream or whatever, apparently whoever took care of you knew it was Percy who was there in his dream and explained to the damage, Percy told me first." Nico nodded and went back to sleep. He was finally in a safe place. He wondered where Macy was and what she was up to now.

_Guess I'll never know_ , Nico thought, he felt bad leaving her behind, surely he wasn't the fist demigod to leave.

Before he went numb he could feel a kiss placed on his forehead, he knew it was from his sunshine boyfriend, or as popularly known, his significant annoyance. 


	3. Getting Stuck Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets stuck while working and gets rescued by Frank. That's it.

Leo had been working in one of the forges in bunker nine. He had built a room sort of like the one on the Argo II. He built it like an engine room to be able to hide away in one again. It kept him busy which he needed now and then. He even had the same crawl space, but this one was very high. He had to go all the way up and jump on a ladder to get up in there. So if he were to accidentally, say, maybe, knock it over, he'd be in trouble because he had to use a quite tall ladder. He could easily break something if he jumped for it. And he could only go in as far as the waist so his feet were dangling out or stabilizing the heavy ladder. 

One day while Leo was working in his crawl space, mainly to avoid having to talk to all the Romans who had come to visit, he accidentally knocked over his ladder. He kicked it after he accidentally hammered his thumb while distracted thinking he heard someone somewhere in the forge. He hadn't been expecting anyone and he also thought no one would be coming to see him.

When he realized what he did he, first, freaked out and almost fell. Then while he was starting to slip out and lose his grip on the handlebars that were there for emergencies, his whole body weight was being pulled downward, Leo cursed gravity and tried thinking of a way out of this situation. He couldn't see the room and assumed he wouldn't be bothered for another day or two. 

Unless . . . 

_No way_ , Leo thought. She knows he likes being alone in here. But still, if there was a possibility she would come to get him to say a nice hello to Hazel and Frank. She's done it before, the last time they visited she had forced him to spend time with their fellow 7. 

It was maybe thirty minutes later that he heard Piper coming in yelling at him to get out of his hole and come say hi to the Romans. 

"Help!" Leo called out. He wasn't sure anyone would or could hear him but he prayed Piper would find him to any god who might be listening. 

The gods answered his prayers when he heard Piper say, "Leo are you ok up there?" 

"No, Get me down from here before I fall and break my legs!" He kicked his legs around trying to feel for anything he could put his foot on to stabilize him before he fell. 

"I'm going to go get someone, you'll get seriously hurt if I try to catch you!" She called up to him. Who she might be getting he had no clue. No, he had a clue, and he didn't like it one bit. 

The next thing he knew, he was wishing he had just fallen and broke something because that would be better than this. Frank was laughing like a maniac, Piper was cursing him out in Ancient Greek, and what Leo figured was French, and Hazel was yelling at them to focus on getting Leo down. The words that Frank said after he stopped laughing made Leo's heart stop. 

"Let go, Leo, I'll catch you!" Frank must have been bonkers. Maybe he had a screw loose? Leo couldn't fix that.

"I am not going to let go!" Leo slid further down and a loud yelp echoed throughout the entire room. Time was running out, he would eventually fall anyway despite not wanting to.

"If you don't let go you're going to fall anyway, just trust me, Leo." Frank sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Leo doubted this happened to a lot of people in New Rome. 

Leo let himself fall and when he was done screeching he realized he had landed in Frank's arms. For that he was grateful.

"Oh thank the gods," Leo said as Frank put him down. 

"You ok Leo?" Hazel grabbed his arms and examined him. 

"Yea I'm ok," Leo said. "Thanks for catching me, Frank." Leo's face went red. He was immensely embarrassed about everything that had just happened.

Piper hugged him and when she was done she insisted on finding a better way to keep the ladder from falling. Leo gladly obliged and started thinking of better ways to stabilize the ladder without having to stand on it. He came up with a few designs that he would have to test out while Frank was still there in case of an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update this later adding onto it, but this is it for now.


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, Will Solace is found now taking care of a sick Nico Di Angelo in the infirmary.

Will had been getting ready to start the day, usually by leading his cabin to the mess hall and then going to wake Nico up for breakfast but today had become such a twist.

"I'm going to go wake Nico up, be back in a few minutes," Will said getting up from the table.

The walk from the mess hall to the cabins was about three minutes. The camp was large overall and getting from one side to the other would take maybe ten minutes. He arrived at the Hades cabin quickly and just opened the door. Nico keeps his door unlocked so Will can just come right in. As Will entered the room he could hear a groan and a few coughs which made him wary of Nico's current state.

"Hey Neeks," Will walked up to the bed as he always does and noticed Nico was awake. "How did you sleep?" He got on his knees to be able to closer inspect Nico's face.

"I didn't."

"Why not?" Will put his hand on Nico's forehead. "Oh, that's why."

"What?"

"You're running a fever, but it's fine."

"Don't you need one of those temperature sticks to know for sure?" Nico kept blinking, his nose was running and his face was red. "I'm not sick Will, I'm sure."

"If you want full proof evidence then I can go get a thermometer for you," Will said getting up. He quickly left the cabin and went to his own to grab the spare thermometer to show Nico that he was sick. 

He arrived back at the Hades cabin and told Nico to sit up. Thankfully when he did there was a trash can nearby because Nico started throwing up immediately. Will gave him a look as to say _I told you so._

"That proves nothing," Nico said with a stuffy voice. He kept looking around the room as if he was trying to focus on one item that might not be moving.

Will put the thermometer up to Nico's forehead and dragged it across while it beeped. "104," Will said. Nico groaned again and laid back down whilst shivering. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"  Nico turned onto his other side so he was now facing the wall. "I understand you don't like the infirmary but I can keep an eye on you from there." Nico buried his face in his pillow.

"Fine," Nico let a muffled groan escape before he sat up again. He may not have thrown up but Will wasn't sure if Nico could walk in a straight line at all.

When Nico stood up Will picked him up bridal style and walked out the door with Nico in his arms. Surprisingly there were no complaints from Nico who had previously made it clear he doesn't like being carried. They arrived at the infirmary and Will set Nico down on a mattress bed. They had cots and beds with comfortable mattresses, usually, you got a mattress when you stayed longer than a day. The cots were comfortable and everything but staying on them for longer than a day resulted in back pain.

"I'm going to go get breakfast," Will said. "I'll come to eat with you, just give me a few minutes."

Will came back with two plates of pancakes. Will hoped something soft would be easy on Nico's stomach. They ate and Will started working in the infirmary after dealing with their dishes.

After a few hours, the rush came through and Will got busy. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about Nico, he was just busy. As he tends to be on weekdays. When the rush was over, which usually ends around one hour after it starts, Will decided to check up on Nico again.

"How are you feeling?" Nico just groaned. "I can give you some nausea medicine, do you think that might help?"

Nico nodded and Will went to get the medicine. It was a tablet pill and recent experience proved Nico had no trouble taking those so he didn't worry too much about it. Luckily he had no reason to worry either, Nico took the medicine without fail.

The rest of the week was business as usual. Nico got better after a week and Will took care of and stayed with him throughout all of his free time.


	5. Drunken Sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have an eventful night that ends up in Nico somehow getting off your rocker drunk. Will does manage to get them both back to Camp, but what happens next?

Nico and Will were walking along the sidewalk in the direction of Camp. Nico had been drugged and was now getting worse every minute. Will was able to get him out of the restaurant before something bad happened, but it was starting to get difficult to just walk on the sidewalk. Luckily it was late and the sidewalks were empty. Roads not so much.

"How do we keep getting into these messes?" Will asked the world. "Nico, sit up," Nico groaned. By now Will figured Nico was probably starting to get a migraine from the loud busy streets of New York. Between the light and passing cars, he had to have been so confused. "Drink some water."

"I want an elephant with a spicy lemon," Nico said absent-mindedly as if he were just saying what was coming to his head. He probably was. He looked around as if he was just fidgeting. "I don't want the water, I want more . . . what was it?" 

"What? No, Nico, sit up and drink some water. You need to help me help you get to Camp, ok?" Will pleaded. Nico nodded dramatically but Will was ninety percent sure he didn't even hear him. "Gods I wish I could kill that creep," Will said to himself whilst helping Nico to his feet. 

At the restaurant, they were served by a woman who had been strangely eyeing Nico the whole night. Will figured she put something in his drink. Will was lucky enough to get them out of there before she did something. 

"I want to go home," Nico said walking in a sort of straight path. 

"We're going home right now, if you help me we will be there faster." Will was half ready to just carry Nico home. 

Nico stopped walking and started falling. He yelped and almost pulled Will down with him. Will picked Nico up in a bridal hold and started walking back to camp. 

By around midnight Will made it back to Camp with Nico in his arms. He had made some slight comments on how warm Will was and some other suggestive topics about Will. 

He set Nico down on his bed in the Apollo cabin. Nico was going to need someone to be there and if Will got caught up doing something, most likely in the infirmary then his siblings could help. 

It took a few more hours after midnight to get Nico to go to sleep but once he did Will thanked whichever god had been listening and then went to sleep himself. 

Will woke up to a groan. Nico had been hugging him in his sleep, as he did when he was scared in his sleep, and when Will looked around the room he assumed it was late afternoon. The sun wasn't glaring through the windows as it would in the mornings, meaning his siblings had already gone to do whatever they needed to do. Will was exhausted from carrying Nico all the way back to Camp.

"Will . . ." Nico groaned. "My head." Nico got up off of Will and stood up off the bed and almost fell over.

"In the first drawer," Will pointed to his dresser. He sat up and felt how sore his arms were. "You are never getting drunk alone."

Nico rolled his eyes. "How many?"

"Two."

Nico plopped two Advil tablets into his hand and then went to the bathroom to get water. Will got up and joined him in there.

"What do you want to do today?" Will said teasingly.

"I hate you." After Nico swallowed the pills he sat down by to toilet. Will ruffled his hair.

"Love you too Sneakers!"

"I told you not to call me that." Nico barely got a word out before he threw up into the toilet. Will rubbed his back.

The rest of the afternoon went on with the two of them bickering and talking while Nico occasionally threw up and Will comforting him.


End file.
